Dr O's Past
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Dr Thomas Oliver has been keeping a secret from his fellow Rangers and now that Mesagog has been defeated it's time to share it.


**Dr. O's past**

 _Dr. O has a secret he's been keeping from his fellow rangers and after Mesagog's defeat it's time to share it with his fellow Rangers._

Tommy and Hayley are in the car they've just arrived back from Jason and Emily's in Angel Grove collecting Tommy's two children.

"Conner, Kira and Ethan should be waiting for us, Trent had something on with Anton today so he couldn't come we can tell them both later" Tommy comments to Hayley

"Well you called them and they will want to know what the secret is, they will be here" Hayley comments

"Yeah, can you grab Liam, I will grab Anna" Tommy asks Hayley. Tommy's Children had fallen asleep on the journey back. It had been a long day. Both Tommy and Hayley hadn't seen since the children in at least two years.

Tommy and Hayley walk up to the front door and open it.

They walk into the living area where Conner, Kira and Ethan are waiting for them.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, I would like you to meet my children Anna Jordan Oliver "AJ" and Liam Thomas Oliver "Lee". Their mother was my late wife Katherine Hillard Oliver. Now I know you have questions but it's been a long day for the children. Hayley and I are gonna take them up to bed them after we will come back down and tell you the whole story" Tommy explains to them

"Of course Dr O, we will wait for you" Conner answers for the three of them

Tommy and Hayley take the children upstairs to the bedroom waiting for them.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Tommy and Hayley come back down the stairs and head back into the living where Conner, Kira and Ethan are waiting for them.

"Dr O, what's going on? Why didn't you tell us you had children?" Conner asks

"I'm sorry for not telling you about them. I was protecting them from everything going on here with Mesagog. Both myself and Hayley haven't seen the kids in at least two years." Tommy stops remembering why, what happened three years ago, lost in his memories of the past.

Hayley takes Tommy's hand and squeezes his hand bringing Tommy back to the present. Tommy turns to her and nods at her thanking her for bringing him out of his memories. He squeezes her hand back before letting go and turning back to the rangers.

"Let's all sit down and I will start my story from the start" Tommy explains

Tommy sits down on a couch and Hayley sits beside him to offer him support when he needs it.

Conner, Kira and Ethan sit on the other Couches in the living room.

Tommy starts his story.

"In 1997 a few months after my time as a Ranger had ended I moved to Cambridge for College. I was in a long distance relationship with my fellow ex-Ranger Katherine Hillard, she had moved to London for Ballet. I learned while she was over she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to stay for as long as possible and she did. It was hard to be away from her while she was going through that but I also needed to continue my studies. Kat spent Six months in London studying Ballet, she had been hoping to get into Ballet in London and studying in London would help. When she found out she was pregnant she decided to stay there for the first six months before transferring her studies back to the States. Kat moved to Cambridge where I was. At College I had befriended Hayley, Kat met Hayley and the two became fast friends. The three of us decided to house share. Then on February 12 1998, our daughter Anna Jordan Oliver was born. Our friends Jason and Emily moved down from Angel Grove to Cambridge. Jason's wife Emily was pregnant due October. Then on October 26 1998 Mark Scott was born. Then in 1999 Kat and I were married. We continued our studies. Kat also started to teach at a nearby Dance Studio. In 2000 Kat became pregnant with our second child our son Liam Thomas Oliver was born on April 14 2001. Kat however died due to complications of the birth. Hayley and I were both towards the end of our studies and we moved them off campus. Hayley helped me out a lot at that stage, I had just lost my wife and I was depressed. I finished my studies and was offered a position to work with Anton Mercer. I moved away away for the job, leaving my kids with Hayley" Tommy stops talking taking a break letting Hayley take over and tell her part of the story.

"I moved in with Jason and Emily taking Anna and Liam with me needing their help with the kids. We heard less and less from Tommy who was working with Anton and didn't want him to know about Anna and Liam. I finished up my studies and worked for a company but I didn't like it, it just wasn't for me. I moved to Reefside and left the kids with Jason and Emily. Tommy had found the Dino Gems and had this place built. I opened Hayley's Cyberspace. Tommy had me work on creating the Dino Morphers for the Dino Gem's. I had looked into creating morpher's before when I found Tommy, Kat and Jason were former Rangers. They had each allowed me to look at their morphers" Hayley tells them

Tommy speaks up again now that Hayley has told her part

"The Island I had been working on with Anton Mercer was destroyed but I managed to escape. Jason and Emily believed I was missing and I allowed them to believe this to protect Anna and Liam. I had seen Jason recently on a mission and I had asked him that if anything happened to me if he could hide and protect my kids. Jason and Emily moved back Angel Grove and told everyone Anna and Liam were AJ and Lee Scott. I moved here. Now that Mesagog has been it was safe for Anna and Liam to come home. Hayley and I went and collected them from Jason and Emily's" Tommy finishes his explanation

"Look it's getting late, why don't you come back tomorrow, then you can meet the kids" Hayley tells Conner, Kira and Ethan.

Tommy looks at Hayley gratefully.

"Ok, we will come back tomorrow" Conner speaks up for the three of them before they get up and let themselves out.

Tommy turns to Hayley "why don't you crash in the spare room, the kids will be happy to see you again in the morning and I will be grateful to your help, I always am. Thank you for everything" Tommy thanks her

"Of course, I will always be here for you Tommy" They share a look before she continues "I will always be here for Anna and Liam, you guys are family" Hayley finishes

"Thank you, Hayley" Tommy thanks her before the two of them head up to bed. Tomorrow will be another long day but Hayley by his side Tommy will be able to get through it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed it_

 _I have three more stories coming to do Dino Thunder following the lives of the Dino Thunder Rangers after three times as Rangers._

 _Please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


End file.
